Please, Regain My Memory!
by mangafreak
Summary: Sequal to The Love Mamodo and Whatever Happened to Isabelle. Join in an all new adventure, in an all new town, all new friends, and MISTER UMBRELLA!
1. The Meeting

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: BEFORE YOU READ THIS STORY, I ADVISE YOU TO READ _THE LOVE MAMODO _AND _WHATEVER HAPPENED TO ISABELLE_. JUST A NOTE, SO YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON.**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"_Father, my head hurts..."_

"_It's okay. We're getting you prepared. It's normal."_

"_Are you sure, it feels like something is banging …" The kid turned around and sat on his bed._

"_Are you sure it's not too early?" the queen asked the king._

"_His bookkeeper won't be alive by 3000. We have to do it now." The king replied._

"_-sigh- Fine. He inherited lightning from you." The queen said, before kissing her husband on the cheek. She turned to face the kid. "Honey? You ready?"_

"_Yes, mother." The kid stood up. He was half the queen and king's size. He grabbed the book that was placed beside him. The king went over to a desk and pressed a button. He disappeared, slowly. "Good-bye!" the kid waved, before he was completely gone. He was among 99 other children and teens._

**At the time of our story…**

A 15-year-old male floated above the abandoned streets of Old Mochinoki. He had on a dark blue cloak that covered his under clothes and face. He looked around him. There was a kid that ran down the street crying for his mother. The teenager sighed and kept on going. _'Is this what the human world looks like? It's pathetic…' _ He thought. A heard a voice from below.

"Hey! Baka no dono! Why are you down here in Old Mochinoki? No one lives here!"

The teen looked down at the intruder of his peace. It looked like a girl around the age of 10. "Old? What do you mean by 'Old'?"

"…I mean that this is an old town, no one lives here, New Mochinoki is above us."

"What about you? Why do you live here?"

"That is none of your concern! And I don't live here…I just watch over it…"

The male floated down to her. He got a good look at her. She had blue hair with a couple red strands down to her waist. One of her eyes was red while the other brown. "What's your name?" the teen asked.

"Rozemarie Kobozuka. Yours?"

"Adrian…"

"Adrian…?" Rozemarie started to laugh. "Adrian is a girl's name!" Adrian got a mad look on his face.

"It is not just a girl's name!"

"Yeah, whatever." Rozemarie said, "Now, hold on to my shoulder."

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"I'm getting you out of here!" She waited for Adrian to grab her shoulder's, then pushed a button on her watch. "Transport, New Mochinoki!" she shouted, right before they disappeared.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

MF: I FINALLY HAVE IT! HAH! I STARTED IT!

GrUdGe: HEY! I was supposed to help with the first chapter!

MF: I never promised you authoring rights!

GrUdGe: Yes you did. December 15th, 2005, 12:47 p.m. at lunch!

MF: Oh yeah...Well, we'll be accepting 50 mamodo for this battle! Hyde has a daughter, Zeno has a kid (not sure of gender yet), Zatch has a son. Eido has a son and two daughters (See my other story), Kiyo has a son. Here is the form:

Mamodo:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Book color:

Power type:

Spells:

Ally, Enemy, or Neutral:

Personality:

Human:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

History on both:

Appearance for both:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: I only own the mamodo I made and GrUdGe owns the mamodo he made.

Note: I may have chapters done, but might be delayed. My internet is hating me…


	2. Family Time

Adrian gaped when he saw New Mochinoki. When he looked down, he saw nothing but darkness and poles. If you followed the poles, upwards, you'll find buildings on top of them. Everything was high-tech and everyone was driving either a hover car or a hover board.

"Judging by the book in your hand, you're a mamodo." Rozemarie stated.

"Wha-? How did you know I was a—" Adrian started to say, but was interrupted.

"Duh. Everyone in the city knows about mamodo. They say the mayor was the bookkeeper of the current king." Rozemarie stopped for a moment, took a breath, then started talking again. "You're here with 99 other mamodo children to battle for king. Last one remaining is the king. Judging by the book not glowing yet, I'm not your bookkeeper, correct?"

Adrian was stunned. A normal elementary student knew all this information. "_Hai_, that's right." He said, finally. "So, where do you dwell?"

"…Dwell? No one uses that term anymore…It's for old geezers, like my parents!" Rozemarie commented. She grabbed onto his arm and pressed a button on her watch. "Kobozuka Household!"

_Kobozuka Household_

"Rozemarie, is that you?" An older woman's voice called out.

"Yeah it's me. I found a mamodo." Rozemarie replied. A woman peeked her head out of a room. She had wavy blue hair. It looked wavy, like it had been up in buns for a long time. "Isabelle, you took your buns out."

"Yeah, your father wanted to see something new…" She said with a sweatdrop. "What's the mamodo's name?"

"My name is Adrian, milady." He said.

"Adrian? Isn't that a girl's name?" Isabelle laughed. Rozemarie started laughing again. It took five minutes for the laughter to stop. Isabelle stopped, as if she realized something. "Wait, it hasn't been 1000 years since the last battle…why are you here?"

"King Zatch sent us here, as if he was going to die if he didn't. It's another battle, though." Adrian sighed. The front door opened. In stepped a teenaged boy that had sky blue hair in a ponytail and little child on his shoulder. The kid jumped off of the teen's shoulder and ran over to Isabelle. He resembled someone she had knew before, but it didn't hit her.

"Mom, I found a kid. I think he has amnesia or something. He only remembers his name, which is Citorn." The teen said.

"Citorn Bell!" The kid said.

'_Bell! Zatch Bell! I knew he looked familiar. He must be the kid of Zatch and some woman.'_ Isabelle thought. She kneeled down to the kid. "Do you know your parents' names?" She asked politely.

"Nope!" Citorn said, smiling. Isabelle sighed in frustration.

"Eido?" She shouted out. No reply. "EIDO! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Everyone heard a faint "Eep!" from upstairs. There was pounding as if someone was running down stairs. Finally, a man appeared from out of the hallway. He had a hairstyle similar to the teenaged boy, but the hair was red, not sky blue.

"Ye-Yes?" He asked, a little scared.

"Another mamodo battle is taking place…"

"All ready? Have I lost track of time?" Isabelle kicked him in the shin.

"No, _bakayaro_! It was started early!" Citorn looked up.

"What started early?" he asked. Isabelle nodded Adrian off to tell him. He nodded and picked up Citorn and went into another room. Isabelle stood up.

"Well, we know the laws. But laws are meant to be broken and the mayor can go fuck himself for all I care." There was a chuckle from everyone. "We can't let a clueless, defenseless mamodo be free in the streets. What should we do?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

MF: _Gomen_ for not updating in forever. I was braindead on the story, my computer had spyware, and I almost forgot about it. Heheh, please send in some characters! Bai bai!


	3. Enter: Lyra!

A tapping came at the door. Rozemarie went to get the door. When she opened it, a streak of something came flying through and glomped Citorn. When the figure became visible, it was a young girl with purple hair in braids.

"CITORN!" She squealed. "I BROUGHT YOU A MUFFIN!" She held up a cupcake.

"Umm, that's a cupcake…" Eido said. The girl went up and kicked him.

"No…" She held up a cupcake. "This is a muffin, and this is a," She held up a muffin. "Cupcake. Understood?" Eido just stared in confusion. The girl turned back to Citorn.

"I miss-ed you!" She said. Citorn looked in confusion.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" He asked. The girl's smiling face turned to rage.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'Who are you?'? IT'S ME, LYRA!" She shouted in his ear while strangling him. Citorn cried out in pain.

"WAHH! Don't hurt me!" He cried. The girl, Lyra, put him down, now realizing that she was hurting the poor little kid.

"I'm sorry!" She started crying.

"It's okay, it's not that bad." Citron said, rubbing the back of his neck. Lyra glomped him once again. She squealed in joy.

_Midnight, Guest Room_

_Citorn was running from something. It seemed like a pink laser beam. It struck him in the back and he cried out in pain. He lied on the ground and a foot came and stepped on his head._

"AHHH!" Citorn shouted out. He looked around the room. Adrian was in the bed to the left of him and Lyra in the right. It was only a dream, but his head was hurting. Suddenly, it hit him.

"I am Citorn Bell, son of King Zatch Bell and Queen Carolina. I am here in the human world to determine the mamodo king. Zatch would be forced to death if another battle didn't take place. My mother is quite the talkative type, but only around me, my father, and her friends. My father is talkative around everyone and obsesses over yellowtail fish. My book colour is grayish-pinkish. I have the power of thunder and lightning. When my power is combined with that of Lyra's, it creates the power of storm. My book owner is somewhere in this household." Citorn said quickly out loud. He rubbed the side of his head, where it hurt the most. _'What's wrong with me?'_ He thought. Then, he heard a horrible laughter in his head.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

MF: Yes, I know. Short chapter. If you read my friend, GrUdGe's, story, you would see that his form of Lyra is different from the form I have here. The form I am using is the older version, which is more hyper. GrUdGe changed the form for whoever knows why. Well, now that OM (Odyssey of the Mind) is over, I might be able to upload stories more often. I'm updating my slash fic collection and look forward to some other stories. Check my user-info to see more.


	4. A Weird Morning

"So, what you're saying is that when you had this weird dream, you woke up and remembered who and what you are, where you come from, and what your goal in life is?" Hyde asked as Citorn finished up his breakfast. He swallowed the last bit and nodded. Lyra glomped him.

"YAY! You remember me again!" She squealed.

"Yep!" He hugged her back.

A girl, looking like Rozemarie, walked into the room. She looked over at the two on the floor. She walked, seriously, over to them and kneeled down. She studied the two closely. "YOU TWO ARE ADORABLE!" She squealed, hugging them both. Adrian looked confused.

"Rozemarie? Sudden mood swing?" He asked the girl. The girl turned to him, the two mamodo still in her grasp.

She made a sound that sounded like the Jeopardy wrong sound. "Wrong! Nope, not at all close!" She said. Adrian still looked confused. "I'm Carolina Kobozuka! Rozemarie's twin sister."

"Oh…" Adrian replied. Citorn got out of Carolina's grasp.

"Hey…" He asked. "Why are you named after my mother?"

"Because I once owned a mamodo named Carolina." Isabelle said, walking into the room. She walked over to the coffee pot and fixed her self a cup, then sat on the counter. "Weird, isn't it?"

"No, not really…" Citorn replied.

"What's also weird," Isabelle started. She gave a death glare at Eido. "Is having a son who's over half your age." Eido laughed nervously while the three mamodo were confused.

"Yeah, my mom is 29 and I'm 15. Dad over here decide-" Hyde was cut off by Carolina.

"_Nii-sama_! There are little kids in the room!" She said. Carolina didn't notice they were mamodo, whom were much more mature than little human kids.

"Ehh…right…" Hyde said. "Well, I'm off for a walk. Want me to take the kids?"

"They'll need something to show that they're not mamodo." Isabelle said. Carolina looked surprised.

"They're mamodo?" She asked, dropping Lyra. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"It was obvious…" Rozemarie said, walking into the room. "Come here; Lyra, Citorn." The two came over to her. She pulled out a disk looking compartment thing and opened it. She took some of the stuff inside and put it on their faces, to cover up the lines. "It's foundation. It covers your face." Rozemarie explained. "Now you two look like normal kids." Everyone else nodded in agreement. "You can take them now."

"Okay. Come on you two." Hyde said, lifting them up and putting them on his shoulders. They, then, left via the transporting watch. They ended up in Old Mochinoki.

"Why'd we come here?" Citorn asked. "I thought we were going to a toy store, or something."

"I didn't do it; someone must have interfered with it" Hyde said, pushing buttons on the watch. It beeped in error. "What do you mean: DO NOT COMPUTE?" There was a laugh from behind the three.

"Exactly what it means; do you not speak your own language?" Said a strange person; it looked like a guy, but it was wearing makeup and a skirt. It had a dull look in its eyes. There was another girly-looking guy beside him. It had blue hair and was wearing what looked like a French maid outfit and it carried a small umbrella.

'_This doesn't look good!"_ Citorn thought.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

MF: Muahaha! I love cliffies! And I added a premade character. Sorry I haven't added anyone else's characters. Gomen! And another short chapter! Wahh…


	5. Citorn's BookKeeper!

"Who are you?" Lyra demanded.

"What does it matter to you?" the one that talked smiled. The other one's expression didn't change.

The strange man smiled. He produced a book from his skirt pocket.

"You're a book owner?" Hyde said.

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Then who are you?"

"I'm Toshiya and this is Mana-sama."

"Why doesn't she smile? She's beautiful, she should smile" Citorn asked.

"_I'm not a she. I don't have any reason for facial expressions._"

"She's a guy?" Hyde asked.

"Do you what him to show you?" Toshiya asked smiling, his crooked teeth showing slightly.

The three others covered their eyes in disgust. Mana's lips curled into a slight smirk. But as soon as it was there, it was gone. Hyde sighed. Neither Citorn nor Lyra had bookkeepers. They were doomed.

"Cageru!" Toshiya said. It appeared nothing had happened, but Lyra started walking around randomly.

"Lyra! What are you doing?" Citorn asked.

"It's not me. I don't know what's happening." She replied. She went up and kicked Hyde so he fell down. It was then when Hyde's backpack started to glow. He pulled Citorn's book out of it. It was glowing storm gray.

"I'm the bookkeeper of Citorn…" Hyde said, softly.

"Yes, and I'm the bookkeeper of Lyra!" A voice from behind said.

"Clara-neechan!" Lyra said, still being controlled. "Hurry, cast a spell!"

"Sorry…I forgot the book." Clara said. Lyra's mouth dropped. The opponent's spell wore out.

"Let me try mine!" Hyde said. "The first spell, Zalice!" Citorn snapped his fingers and a lightning bolt came from above, frying the opponent. Citorn looked up and saw a cloud above his head. That's where the power is coming from.

"Ugh...Cage-" Toshiya was interrupted.

"I won't let you control us! Zalice!" Hyde said. Citorn snapped again and the lightning bolt shocked Mana and Toshiya. When the smoke cleared, they were gone. "They're gone…"

"Yeah…I can tell this isn't the only time we'll be meeting." Citorn said. "Clara-san! Why weren't you with Lyra?"

"I had errands to run. People to meet, you know." She replied.

_Meanwhile, Somewhere Else in Old Mochinoki_

Two females were enjoying a breakfast. One looked around the age of six. She had black and lime-green hair in pigtails, violet, dull eyes, pale skin, a dark purple dress that reaches above her knees with a thin, lime green sweater over it, striped lime green and purple knee-high socks, and black shoes. The other was in her mid-teens. She had blonde hair usually worn up in a ponytail, green eyes, a long sleeved red shirt with a black t-shirt over it, dark blue jeans, and black shoes. The young one spoke up.

"Alex. I sense a mamodo nearby."

"Really, Zeffie? I would have never guessed, since we're in the place where mamodo are supposed to be." Alex picked up the book that was next to her and then stood up. "Well, let's go battle."

"Are you sure we should? I mean, I don't want you to get hurt…" Zeffie said, standing up as well.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm not weak, you know." Alex winked at her mamodo partner. "C'mon, let's go find them."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

MF: Woot! Two chapters in one night! My sister wrote the beginning of this chapter.

YamiMeKayla: Yup. Oh I want to see how many people know this. Toshiya and Mana-sama if anyone knows who these people are, please tell us. You get cookies.

MF: Oh, I'm rewriting The Love Mamodo soon. I'm going to fix all the mistakes I made.


End file.
